Marigold Farmer
Marigold Louise Farmerhttp://www.questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=1992 is the room-mate of Angus and owner of Momo-tan. Before she met Marten, Dora and Hannelore she was a recluse with bad hygiene who only played MMOs, read manga and watched anime. While she was originally a recluse with bad hygiene who only played MMOs, read manga and watched anime, her social life and personal hygiene have improved since her introduction, evident by her more common appearance outside of her apartment and her clearer complexion. Marigold is now Jeph Jacques' favorite character to write forhttp://jephjacques.com/post/12602536528/qa-dump-16. First appearance Marigold first appeared in Strip Number 1413: Yaoi Zone. Marten and Dora bring Pintsize to Marigold in the hopes that she can fix a rewiring job that Pintsize did to himself at the suggestion of PT410X, a Linux based Anthro-PC. She initially protests, before Momo-tan convinces her to fix Pintsize. As payment for her services, Dora calls Hannelore and convinces her to clean Marigold's very messy room. About Marigold Address Marigold lives at 14 Elm Grove Lane, Apartment 8 in Northamptonhttp://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=1995. Employment Marigold earns money maintaininghttp://www.questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=1618 her father's shoe sales web sitehttp://www.questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=1993. It is unclear whether she has other income. Jeph Jacques said on Formspring that her living is "server maintenance". Education Marigold attended college with Angushttp://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=1534 but her major is unknown. In her earlier schooling she was verbally and physically abused. Music preferences Marigold has not shown an interest in music and has been known to leave the room when others started discussing a bandhttp://www.questionablecontent.net/1616. Personality Marigold is a Japanophile. She is very into anime, manga, and yaoi, as well as World of Warcraft on Warsonghttp://www.questionablecontent.net/1668, where her main ("MariGoldFarm"http://www.questionablecontent.net/1680) is a Taurenhttp://twitter.com/marigoldfarmer/status/3503584951. These hobbies caused her to seclude herself in her room for long periods of time, and she developed a disregard for personal hygiene. Marigold has confidence issueshttp://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=1463 and rarely protests even the largest infractions against her, whilst also making a big fuss over her own faux pas, such as bumping into Sven and accidentally running off with his book or farting in front of her friend Hannelore. She is very socially awkward, owing to a lack of social interaction in her younger years. She has a very low level of self-awarenesshttp://www.questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=1475. Marigold seems less than content with her paucity of a social life outside WoWhttp://www.questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=1429 and has enjoyed socializinghttp://www.questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=1473 even though she has to be pushed into ithttp://www.questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=1460. She has been developing a friendship with Hannelore. There has been considerable debate on the Questionable Content forum about whether Marigold is genuinely indifferent to others, or just inexperienced and clueless. Her detractors point to a paucity of cases of Marigold being generous, compared to Marten or even Pintsize. Supporters adduce her sharing experiences and items from her collection with Hannelore. The option with the most votes in a poll about her character was "Trying to be good but not sure how". Publications Marigold is the author of Hermione and Ginny versus the Space Wizards. Memorable quotes *"NO TIPS FOR ALLIANCE SCUM"http://www.questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=1668 *"... it's not like she put a dissected frog down my shirt or anything"http://www.questionablecontent.net/1621 *"May the opossums grow fat on your flesh"http://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=1771 *"WILL YOU SIGN MY NETBOOK"http://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=1786 *"Great, my self-loathing is the square root of two"http://www.questionablecontent.net/1879 *"I...I am okay!"http://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=1685 Anagrams User Binary from the forum contributed "Firm armored gal", which could refer to her completing her armor set. Her full name, points out forum user bogusman82, rearranges to "I am lord of gamers, I rule!". Romance (spoilers) Before the events of Questionable Content, Marigold is very unlucky in the art of love, stating that she has never even had a date, let alone a boyfriend. Over the course of Strips 1441 to 1630, Marigold develops a crush on Angus, her roommate. When she tries to kiss Angushttp://www.questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=1630, he stops her, stating that he only likes her as a friend, which causes her to run off crying and spiral into a deep depression. After long periods of refusing to eat or leave her room, she seemed to be getting back to normal around strip 1668 when she is seen paying for a pizza in between WoW raids. She has officially denied interest in Dale. Between strips 2140 and 2163, while visiting Hannelore's space station, Marigold has an amusing set of romantic encounters with a handsome yet awkward young scientist named Francis York, who is undeniably attracted to her. In 2148, she nearly ruins her chances with him by almost vomiting on him from zero-g sickness (she wisely pushes him away before puking). The next morning, the two still show intense interest in each other and share a passionate embrace and kiss before being unintentionally interrupted by Hannelore and Marten. Speculation Marigold has mentioned her father but there has been no word in the comic about her mother. If she had an absent, dead, or neglectful mother that deprived her of an early role model for being female, some of her problems could be explained. "Dead" can be ruled out by her mention of "parents" in one tweet , since Twitter is canonicalhttp://jephjacques.tumblr.com/post/10973725252/qa-dump-06 QA Dump #06.